Smash Bros Lawl: Battle Royale
Smash Bros. Lawl: Battle Royale is a SSBB spoofed/crossover version of Chincherrinas' Smash Bros Lawl series. It's made by Aaron M. (NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97) and it's one of the SBL Spin-off series. It will include characters from I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE, Agito90, chincherrinas as well as others. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as SBL/SSBB. Adventure Mode Smash Bros. Lawl features a new Adventure mode titled "The Subspace Emissary" (SSE). This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. SSE introduces a group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Every video games, such as Glutko from the Link the Faces of Evil and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on classic CDI hardware. SSE boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed, ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that fight with a variety of weapons. Though the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, SSE has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily.Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. Characters SBLBR Characters. Battle Royale Characters *Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) *Kamen Rider Decade (Kamen Rider Series) *Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Garterbelt (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Corset (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Toon Don Ramon/Toon Mr. Raymond (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *GokaiRed (Power Rangers Megaforce S2/Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Madoka (Madoka Magica) Chincherrinas' SBL Series *The King (Zelda CDi) *I.M. Meen *Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Mama Luigi (Super Mario World) *Nostalgia Critic *Leonidas (300) *Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN) *Tommy Wiseau *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) *Irate Gamer *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gaston (The Beauty and the Beast) *Adolf Hitler (The Downfall) *Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Billy Mays *Yomika *Ib *Toon Guile (Street Fighter) *Toon Bison (Street Fighter) *Hank Hill (King of The Hill) *Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Nicolas Cage (The Wickerman) *Jaime Maussan (Tercer Milenio) *Don Ramon/Mr. Raymond (El Chavo) *Toon Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Best Hercules (Hercules) Agito90's SBLX Series *Jen Masterson (6teen) *Kenan Rockmore (Kenan & Kel) *Kel Kimble (Kenan & Kel) *Anthony (Smosh) *Ian (Smosh) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Serph (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) Super Smash Bros. Lawl Ultimate *Ed (Ed Edd N Eddy) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Pucca *Charade (Soul Calibur 2) *Tourretes Guy *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *PUFFY/Ami and Yumi (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi) *Angry Joe *John (Collaterale1) *1960's Spiderman *Wakko Clown *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic 2006) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) Other Lawlers Original Smash Bros. *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Pikachu (Pokemon) Bosses *Master Hand (Smash Bros.) *Chuck Norris (Smash Bros Lawl) *Tabuu (Smash Bros. Brawl) *Galactus the Devourer (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games Category:SSB games Category:Fighting Games